Crisis on Infinite Earths Wiki
Welcome to the Wiki! This wiki is a personal wiki for the Arrowverse's Crisis on Infinite Earths. This wiki is lacking a lot of content, for the facts about Crisis on Infinite Earths along with all the other content in the Arrowverse, I encourage you to visit the Arrowverse Wiki. Media |-|TV Series= Superman (Animated Series).png| Superman (1941) Batman (TV Series).png| Batman (1966) Wonder Woman (TV Series).png| Wonder Woman (1975) The Flash (CBS).png| The Flash (1990) Smallville (TV Series).png| Smallville (2001) Birds of Prey (TV Series).png| Birds of Prey (2002) Arrow (TV Series).png| Arrow (2012) The Flash (The CW).png| The Flash (2014) Constantine.png| Constantine (2014) Supergirl (TV Series).png| Supergirl (2015) Legends of Tomorrow (TV Series).png| Legends of Tomorrow (2016) Lucifer.png| Lucifer (2016) Black Lightning (TV Series).png| Black Lightning (2018) Titans (TV Series).png| Titans (2018) Doom Patrol (TV Series).png| Doom Patrol (2019) Swamp Thing.png| Swamp Thing (2019) Batwoman (TV Series).png| Batwoman (2019) Stargirl (TV Series).png| Stargirl (2020) Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV Series).png| Green Arrow and the Canaries (TBA) Superman & Lois.png| Superman & Lois (TBA) |-|Films= Batman (1966 Film).png| Batman (1966) Batman (Film).png| Batman (1989) Batman Returns.png| Batman Returns (1992) Batman Forever.png| Batman Forever (1995) Batman and Robin.png| Batman and Robin (1997) Superman Returns.png| Superman Returns (2006) Green Lantern (TV Series).png| Green Lantern (2011) Man of Steel.png| Man of Steel (2013) Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice.png| Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice (2016) Suicide Squad (Film).png| Suicide Squad (2016) Batman Return of the Caped Crusaders.png| Batman: Return of the Caped Crusaders (2016) Wonder Woman (Film).png| Wonder Woman (2017) Batman vs. Two-Face.png| Batman vs. Two-Face (2017) Justice League (Film).png| Justice League (2017) Aquaman (Film).png| Aquaman (2018) Shazam!.png| Shazam! (2019) Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn).png| Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020) Wonder Woman 1984.png| Wonder Woman 1984 (2020) The Batman.png| The Batman (2021) The Suicide Squad.png| The Suicide Squad (2021) Black Adam (Film).png| Black Adam (2021) Shazam! 2.png| Shazam! 2 (2022) The Flash (Film).png| The Flash (2022) Aquaman 2.png| Aquaman 2 (2022) |-|Web Series= Chloe Chronicles.png| Chloe Chronicles (2003) Vengeance Chronicles.png| Vengeance Chronicles (2006) Blood Rush.png| Blood Rush (2013) John Con Noir.png| Jon Con Noir (2014) Vixen (Web Series).png| Vixen (2015) Chronicles of Cisco.png| Chronicles of Cisco (2016) The Flash Stretched Scene.png| The Flash: Stretched Scene (2017) Freedom Fighters The Ray.png| Freedom Fighters: The Ray (2017) |-|Comic Series= The Flash TV Special.png| The Flash TV Special (1991) Arrow (Comic Series).png| Arrow (2012) Arrow Season 2.5.png| Arrow: Season 2.5 (2014) The Flash Season Zero.png| The Flash: Season Zero (2014) Arrow The Dark Archer.png| Arrow: The Dark Archer (2016) Adventures of Supergirl.png| Adventures of Supergirl (2016) Crisis on Infinite Earths Giant.png| Crisis on Infinite Earths Giant (2016) |-|Books= Batman vs. 3 Villains of Doom.png| Batman vs. 3 Villains of Doom (1966) Arrow Vengeance.png| Arrow: Vengeance (2016) The Flash The Haunting of Barry Allen.png| The Flash: The Haunting of Barry Allen (2016) Arrow A Generation of Vipers.png| Arrow: A Generation of Vipers (2017) The Flash Hocus Pocus.png| The Flash: Hocus Pocus (2017) Supergirl Age of Atlantis.png| Supergirl: Age of Atlantis (2017) Arrow Fatal Legacies.png| Arrow: Fatal Legacies (2018) The Flash Johnny Quick.png| The Flash: Johnny Quick (2018) Supergirl Curse of the Ancients.png| Supergirl: Curse of the Ancients (2018) The Flash Climate Changeling.png| The Flash: Climate Changeling (2018) The Flash The Tornado Twins.png| The Flash: The Tornado Twins (2018) Supergirl Master of Illusion.png| Supergirl: Master of Illusion (2019) The Flash Green Arrow's Perfect Shot.png| The Flash: Green Arrow's Perfect Shot (2019) |-|TV Shorts= Batgirl (TV Short).png| Batgirl (1967) Superhero Fight Club.png| Superhero Fight Club (2015) Guitar Hero Challenge.png| Guitar Hero Challenge (2015) Superhero Fight Club 2.0.png| Superhero Fight Club 2.0 (2016) Suit Up.png| Suit Up (2018) |-|Video Games= Batman (Arcade).png| Batman (1990) Batman The Video Game (Gameboy).png| Batman: The Video Game (1990) Batman The Video Game (Genesis).png| Batman: The Video Game (1990) Batman The Video Game (NES).png| Batman: The Video Game (1990) The Flash (Gameboy).png| The Flash (1991) The Flash (Master System).png| The Flash (1993) Batman Returns (Atari).png| Batman Returns (1993) Batman Returns (Nintendo).png| Batman Returns (1993) Batman Returns (Sega).png| Batman Returns (1993) Batman Forever (Home Console).png| Batman Forever (1995) Batman Forever (Arcade).png| Batman Forever (1996) Batman and Robin (Video Game).png| Batman and Robin (1998) |-|Blogs= The Chronicles of Cisco.png| The Chronicles of Cisco (2015) Want to create your own? If you want to create your own alternate version or fan-made characters, locations, vehicles, etc., click here and follow our guidelines. Related Wikis * Arrowverse Wiki * DC DatabaseCategory:Browse